1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an apparatus for easily replacing light sockets in the event of failure of the fixture. The inventive structure provides for ease of installation, maintenance, servicing and replacement of a socket in a light fixture, in particular, sockets designed to accommodate MR-16 light bulbs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, various types of light sockets exist which are designed to accommodate MR-16 light bulbs. Prior art sockets consisted of a single housing which, in the event of failure, required the removal of the entire socket and then the installation of a new socket, including new connections to electrical lead wires. In each of the prior art sockets, the electrical connections which typically failed were made inside of a unitary socket body which is completely sealed and prevents simple repair in the event of electrical failure. Since the prior art device cannot be repaired, it is necessary to remove the entire device and reinstall another device. This can be a difficult and time consuming process considering the dimensions of the socket and the methods of securing the same. The inventor has determined that electrical failure occurs primarily in the portion of the socket where the light bulb plugs into the socket. Electrical failure is less likely to occur in the portion of the socket where the electrical source is connected at the base.